A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers, etc.) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to, for example, facilitate communication and/or resource-sharing, e.g. by processing that involves aspects such as one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and/or other features of the present disclosure, among a wide range of uses.